Undertale QnA and Dares
by LeilaG02
Summary: Ask your favourite ut uf us and au characters questions you require questions for. o -
1. Chapter 1

**kay ask anybody you want because they are in my room with me so yea.#**

Sans-Wait what are you doing?

me- Nothing

Payrus- WHAT! i, tHE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTED TO ANSWER QUESTIONS.

 **pENI3LOVER565**

 **"Is Gaster ok?**

 **How did Sans get a gaster blaster?**

 **Why does Papyrus want to be in the royal guard?"**

Sans- Because... Gasters my dad and he well gave me the prototypes and yeah I got it.

Gaster-Yes Im okay.

Papyrus- For some recognition.

Me- Wel we need more questions and you can also do dares as well. -_o


	2. Chapter 2

PurpleLines says

*donates 1000 G to Temmie and Muffet*  
Toriel did anyone tell you that your name is a pun on tutorial?  
Frisk have the monsters gotten to the surface?  
Asgore how are things between you and Tor?  
Azzy (if he's there) pls. read The Golden Compass and tell me what you think about Lord Asriel (or you could also Google it. idc)  
Chara here is a chocolate fountain  
Sans ketchup or mustard?  
Papyrus what goes in your spaghetti sauce exactly?  
Undyne how's your relationship with Alphys going?  
Alphys have you ever watched modern cartoons?  
Gaster why'd you fell?  
Flowey ever heard of the Deep Web?

Ok that's all.

Muffet: Thank you, dearie~

Temmie: HoI thank you now I can go to cooleg

Toriel:Hello my child, and yes many 'people' have told me.

Frisk: In a different timeline...*whispers*

Asgore:Not good...

Asriel: I will do it in a minute...

Chara: Thanks. I'll kill you last '-'

Sans: *Gets out ketchup* You need to KETCHUP with me, dontcha?

Papyrus: Oooh a spaghetti lover! In my sauce... hmmm... Whatevers is in the Great Papyrus' cupboard

Undyne: I want to ask her the big question*whispers*

Alphys: No... I don't think I need to...

Gaster: Long story short I was an IDIOT!

Flowey:No. They wont let me near the computer

Leila Brine: Good.


	3. Chapter 3

What happened to Raphs a baby and what happen continuous Teleportation I wanted to see what was going happen next ?

Leila: WRONG PLACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sans what would you do if I told you that Undyne wasn't going to let Papyrus in the Royal Guard?  
Papyrus what started your love for puzzles?

by Shark Lord

Sans: *LOOKS AT UNDYNE* hmmm *Megalovania intensifies*

(comes into room)Papyrus: The royal guard of course!


	5. Chapter 5

TabbyCat

*a grey tabby cat appears* Hi. Cupcakes? *places tray of vanilla cupcakes, with salted caramel frosting, onto a nearby table*  
So question for Leila; (P.S. That's a beautiful name) Are the AUs gonna be here? If not, that's fine. (usually) Originals are better.  
*pounces* *phases through floor*

*I got shouted at for writing in script format but here we go...*

Leila:*Picks up a cupcake and eats it* Thank you and yes some aus are here and if they aren't I will just phone them.

Shark Lord

Hey Fell Sans did you hear about the guy who had his entire left side cut off? Well he's alRIGHT now in a mortuary

Fell: I've heard of that before. ¬¬

Leila: He's being a grump.

Fell: Hmph.


	6. Chapter 6

Shark Lord chapter 5 . Nov 6

Asriel did anyone tell you that you have the best final boss themes ever?

Toriel bursts in***

Toriel:Asriel is here!?

*pushes Tori out.*

*Flowey temporarily turns to Asriel*

Asriel: I do?

Leila: Nah. I don't think you do.

Asriel: ¬¬ No-one was asking you...


	7. Chapter 7

PurpleLines chapter 6 . 4h ago

Hey Alphys. Do you watch Madoka Magica or Hetalia? ((also wow I guess I should drop by more often))

Leila: ALPHYS!

*Alphys stops watching Hetalia*

Alphys: Y-yes.

Leila: Nevermind.

Alphys:O..Okay...

Leila:*turns to ? -_0


	8. Chapter 8

Shark Lord chapter 7 . Nov 17

Grillby how high is Sans tab?

Grillby is counting and adding.

Leila: We could be here all day...

Sans: Don't tell em!

*Grillby is still counting*

Leila: Ill answer then...

Its too high to count!

Also thanks SharkLord, PurpleLines, Tabbycat, BadDRUMMERboy15, Monsieur A and not Christina(they interrupted) thanks to the rest for commenting truths and dares.


	9. Chapter 9

PurpleLines chapter 7 . Nov 19

Alphys. My friend has successfully garnered several people into watching Hetalia and several other animes. Including me. We are the Weaboo Squad. Care to join us? ((note: there will be a lot of fangirling as two of them have a thing with anime baes. IDK why))

Leila: It sounds...great.

Alphys: A-are y-you sure? B-because I w-would love t-to!

Leila: Yeah... lovely...

anyways I am gonna do a double dare so I need suggestions on the character PAPYRUS!

(Ive got a wheel decider lol)


End file.
